


You're My VIP

by ScarletSakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Artist Kim Jongin | Kai, Close to canon but not really, Dancer-model Sehun, FILM : KAI, Implied Sexual Content, Kai Mmmh on Inkigayo, M/M, Sehun fanboying over Kai in a series of text messages lowkey be me, Text Messages, this is by far the most curse words i've ever used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSakura/pseuds/ScarletSakura
Summary: Sehun may be Jongin's boyfriend, but he also gets to fanboy over how hot Kai is and maybe have the advantages to his little everything as well.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: monthlysekai's Re: KAI





	You're My VIP

**Author's Note:**

> [ monthlysekai's Challenge #3 — Re: KAI with FILM : KAI and 음 (Mmmh) ]
> 
> Enjoy reading ^^ and uh, I will never truly be over of how beautiful FILM : KAI was, especially Nothing On Me

Flicking the light switches on just as he hastily enters his apartment while multitasking between shimmying out from his shoes and dumping his stuffs on the nearest placeable object - the couch - , Sehun practically jogs from the couch to his bedroom but not before backtracking to snatch his phone on the sofa. He inwardly groans when he sees the time being less than 10 minutes before the clock reaches 6pm.

His white Bichon Frise furry pet remains sitting down on the floor beside the couch, panting his tongue out while being the witness of his owner’s distress. Vivi is about to fall into another round of slumber but a loud gasp from Sehun causes the pet to stay awake just as Sehun quickly emerges from the bedroom to frantically jump on his couch.

“It’s out!” Sehun exclaims to no one, but his pet seems to catch what the occasion was about when he joined Sehun’s side, making himself comfortable on the man’s lap. Sehun pets the dog with one hand while the other busies itself putting the laptop down on the coffee table.

Taking a deep breath as Sehun’s finger hovers above the ‘enter’ button - just one touch away from playing the album’s teaser - his eyes focus on the YouTube’s video title.

‘FILM : KAI’

God, it’s really happening. Kai is really about to make his solo debut in just a few days ahead.

Sehun can’t stop the happy squeal that comes singing out of his mouth. He lifts Vivi to bury his face within the pet’s fur, needing something to hold him down before he completely goes out of control.

“Vivi, it’s here.” He muffles through his pet dog that struggles to be let go of, he sighs as he obliges the dog’s want.

“I don’t think I’m ready.” He eyes the screen, it’s been eight minutes since the album teaser is out for the whole world to see and Sehun just has to add another, “It’s really happening.”

Taking another breath as he settles Vivi down at his side, Sehun then grabs his laptop into his lap and presses the play button.

Kai finishes up his dance practice to call it a day hours after his solo debut album’s teaser was released. He was nervous about it, still is. Sure, he’s been excited, giddy and impatient for his solo debut day to just happen already but he can’t shake the nervousness that’s building inside of him. What will his fans say about the teaser? Do they like it? What about the public? Was it too much to be considered general? What about his boyfriend? God, he couldn’t imagine what Sehun’s reactions were. Has he even watched the teaser?

Huffing out his sweaty body, he opens his phone only to be greeted by numerous text messages. A smile instantly finds its way to the artist’s lips when he reads through Sehun’s text messages.

 **Hunnie**  
_6:16pm_  
\- KIM JONGIN  
\- WHAT WAS THAT  
\- ??????  
\- ILYSM  
\- brb i need to rewatch that

 _6:23pm_  
\- I don’t think I can recover from that  
\- what was THAT  
\- What have you done  
\- What did I do to have you as my BOYFRIEND OH MY GOD??  
\- I screamed so hard when Amnesia plays  
\- Nothing on me is so so so pretty, a masterpiece.  
\- ilysm, do you know that?

 _6:46pm_  
\- The baby hair in Reason??? I am decesedd  
\- *deceased  
\- You did so well!!! I’m so proud of you  
\- Gosh, ‘m in love  
\- Practice well babe, don’t get hurt

An affectionate chuckle escapes Kai’s mouth at Sehun’s praise and caring message, he then scrolls further down the tons of texts.

 _7:33pm_  
\- Have you eaten? Don’t go on diet so much  
\- even tho i am blessed to touch those heavenly abs, you should eat smthing

 _8:18pm_  
\- I’m still rewatching it btw, so you better reward me for my support as your boyfriend!  
\- You didn’t have to pull that dick grabbing move in Ride or Die you know???  
\- That was insanely rude  
\- R U D E  
\- let’s play mmmh when you fuck me, sounds festive :p

 _8:57pm_  
\- I’m horny  
\- f u  
\- This is all your fault

Kai shakes his head at the outright direct uncensored wording of his boyfriend, but he’s pleased and happy to know that Sehun enjoyed the teaser so well. His manager then shows up in the dancing room to take him back home. To where Sehun is.

Sehun jumps from the couch when he hears the indicating sound that the apartment’s door is being opened and he nearly trips over his own foot halfway through the door if it weren’t for a pair of arms that hold his steady. He lifts his head to meet Jongin’s amused facial expression, “I’m home.” He then greets.

An embarrassed blush creeps up on Sehun’s cheeks and he stammers, “We-welcome back, Jongin.”

A chuckle, “You’re blushing now after sending all those messages?”

The younger by a few months boyfriend replies with an unbelievable look, “If anything, it’s your fault!”

Jongin cocks an eyebrow, “But you liked it, didn’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Sehun huffs as he crosses his arm and sets a distance between them by taking a long step back, “And I expect a reward to be given by how enormously generous I was by sending you those text messages because I know you liked it.”

The artist nears his dancer-model boyfriend with a knowing smile, “You know I’ll give you anything you want, Sehun.”

Sehun eyes his sceptically, legs backtracking from Jongin’s advances.

“Well,” He draws slowly and when his back meets the wall and Jongin zeroing into him, he whispers, “What do you think I want for now?”

The soon-to-be soloist smirks just as he places a hand on the latter’s slim waist, lips ghosting over his, “Why don’t you join me for a shower then we’ll find out?”

Kai painfully swallows down the groan that’s urged to be voiced out when he opens the picture that Sehun had just sent him. Thank the hells or heavens that he opened it as he stood up, because being the tallest amongst the staff and backup dancers meant that no one could catch anything on his phone’s screen as he held his phone close.

It was - sadly - the last day of his solo promotions and music shows’ performance, and he’s ready to perform on the stage of Inkigayo with his title track 'Mmmh' in a suit. Yeah. Kai performing Mmmh in a suit in an undercut? Sehun’s idea and Kai obliged. Fortunately, his team agreed with that idea. 

Now, Kai releases a deep breath with his eyes still on his phone’s screen that currently shows Sehun’s sent photo. A mirror selfie that Sehun took from behind while he’s naked, bent down on the floor, ass up near the mirror and a fucking dildo buried deep inside his tight little hot wet hole.

Kai closes his eyes and presses his teeth together to clamp down another groan that’s coming from him. Thankfully, no one really asks him anything when he all but excused a _I’ll be at the toilet for a while_.

He calls Sehun just as he reaches the toilet - thank fuck it’s empty - and the greeting that he gets is a breathy moan.

“Sehunnie.” He groans, “You’re turning me on and I haven’t even performed yet.”

Sehun whimpers at something that Kai knows well enough what, “I- I know.” He sighs and Kai fists his hand tightly. He can hear the smirk from the younger male as he replied, “I’m watching the live show right now.”

Kai paces through the toilet, trying not to have his dick poking out right now. “Are you close?”

“Yes.”

“How long have you been pleasuring yourself, baby?”

Sehun whimpers again and Kai has to let out a long breath in an attempt to calm himself down, “Since the live show started.”

Kai hears a knock from the outside then his manager’s voice, “You’re performing next, still need some time?”

“I’ll be out in a moment!” He replied while covering the phone’s speaker. Kai gets back to the phone quickly, “Do you want my help?”

“Yes, please.”

Kai smirks, checking himself in the mirror to make sure nothing’s out of place, “I’ll be performing in a few minutes, watch me closely."

**Author's Note:**

> KAI - Mmmh @ inkigayo 20201213  
> Time duration on 2:15 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> I don't thirst over him in THAT way ( of course I appreciate how much of an art he is) but oof it's hot when SeKai's in the picture
> 
> And lawd, Kai is so great at making facial expressions while performing??


End file.
